


Dare

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “Do it.  I dare you.”





	

“Do it. I dare you.” Kix crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Jesse’s gleeful grin. He shifts his stance, trying to get a decent foothold on the rock before his husband - in a move that should not be possible for somebody that broad - darts in and lifts Kix into his arms. “Don’t you fucking-” He yelps as Jesse laughs and dives into the lake, Kix still firmly held in his arms.

They surface a second later to the laughter of the rest of the 501st, Jesse grinning just as brightly as before as he presses a kiss to Kix’s lips to the wolf whistles and jeers of their company. “You know I can’t resist a dare, cyare.” 

“You’re going to pay for that,” Kix promises, and follows through immediately, dunking Jesse beneath the water. He comes up laughing, the di’kut, but Kix can’t help an answering smile, resigning himself to stealing his husband’s clothes until his own dry out. It’s a pretty good trade.


End file.
